hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:'07 Chevy Tahoe
My Take by Brad Okay, I have thought about this for some time. This is a case where we have modified tooling with maintaining the same name. I am not a fan of this for organizational purposes. I am going to propose a solution and I want to see if you guys agree with me. Instead of creating a whole new page, lets create 2 separate tables on the casting's page. I am going to test it out on the '07 Chevy Tahoe page. If you guys like it, we can change the other cases (Ford Fusion, Ford F-150, etc.) of this to coincide with this format. If you guys don't like it, I'll change it back to the way it was. So please, let me know what you think. BigBadBrad01 07:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :That sounds like a perfect solution, Brad! I say go with it! HaarFager 08:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think that's an excellent idea. ::I was thinking the same tactic might be used whenever a casting is redone. ::Like the pony up last year and the scooter I think the year before. ranugad 02:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::I really don't see the point. Fclass 14:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Of course you wouldn't. HaarFager 20:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::What's that supposed to mean? Fclass 19:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) That sounds cool. Hellers4 Different Tool? By my understanding of the way the word "Tool" is being used here, couldn't these two versions of the '07 Chevy Tahoe actually be considered as being two separate tools? One has a hole molded in the top for the lightbar to fit through and the other has no hole. Just curious as to other's opinions about this. HaarFager 22:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :For my self, this is my opinion. Is it 2 different tool, also, this must have two mold for fabrik this two model of 07 tahoe. (is it a great difference on front bumper). mgoch , 16 August 2009 Very interesting ranugad 18:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) trying something different - any help would be appreciated. I thought it might be cool to link the Wiki back to HWC where the info was reported. One thing I can't figure, is how to "Name" the referenced link and do a "quote by username" In this case it was JoesChevyColorado in a thread titled "There's another New Casting you haven't seen in the New Models line..." ---- TidBits JoesChevyColorado started this thread, and later added the following: It was only 10 year ago next year (2008) that Matchbox introduced the 1997 Chevy Tahoe civilian/rescue versions from what i recalled were the first toolings designed with Mattel! ::by HWC member JoesChevyColorado November 25, 2007 to follow a link to the original thread, you must be a member to sign in: There's another New Casting you haven't seen in the New Models line... Relationship to '07_Cadillac_Escalade In response to claim of being retooled from the '07_Cadillac_Escalade: Originally posted by HWC BrianF at Hot Wheels Collectors aka HWC,com "My understanding is that these are two different tools." by HWC BrianF ''HWC.com administrator '' made this reply in a thread by this_is_a_test_86' HWC.com member to follow a link to the original thread, you must be a member to sign in: Question about `07 Escalade and `07 Tahoe re-tool. authored by this_is_a_test_86 HWC.com member = Works? = --ranugad 18:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC)